Flowers
by Amaranthyn
Summary: Raeger's world was black. It had always been black. He hid behind smiles and sweet gestures; hiding the darkness he saw. He would never ask for help, never bugged his single mother or grandfather. He was the obedient child that knew of no colours. (Cover art done by me) Complete.
1. Meeting

**EDIT: So... I completely fluffed up this chapter... xD So if you're re-reading this shortly after this was originally posted, there's a few things changed...**

 **This is very similar to a story I wrote a while ago with ANB's Neil and Rachel. This is the same premise... just with different characters**

 **This version is very much more in depth which the story line. Originally, it was going to be a one shot like the first one but it clocked in at over 20K... So no**

 **I'll be uploading a new chapter possibly everyday (if I remember) so stay tuned... (the entire story is already written so...)**

 **Pairings: Raeger/Annie (female protagonist... She looks like the girl on the game's cover)**

 **Bromace: Fritz/Raeger (look up Fritz's flower events to see more bromace)**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon (well, Story of Seasons now...). All characters belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

 _Raeger's world was black. It had always been black. He hid behind smiles and sweet gestures; hiding the darkness he saw. He would never ask for help, never bugged his single mother or grandfather. He was the obedient child that knew of no colours._

I sighed contently, watching Lillie browse through the menu. She hummed softly, her voice music to my ears. I leaned over the counter, dishrag in hand as I absentmindedly wiped the counter.

It was a warm, Spring 1st. The winter's snow had melted and allowed green grass to grow. Dandelion seeds fluttered through the air, a gentle gale blowing over the small village of Oak Tree. I was currently inside of the restaurant that was passed down from my Grandfather; the yellow walls glaring at me and the girl.

I had just finished dealing with some other girls before the weather girl came back from the big city, some of them trying to give me their number. I could only sigh inwardly. It wasn't like I didn't like the women, it's just they aren't exactly my type…

"Hmm… I'm not sure what I want, Raeger."

I looked up at the sound of my name, staring into the eyes of the beautiful girl.

"How about I just make you some chocolate ice cream?"

She smiled brightly, her cheeks tinging pink. "You'd do that? For me? You're the best Raeger!"

I felt my cheeks light up a little, turning away to start making the girl's favourite treat. "No problem, Lillie." I don't mind making exceptions for girls I did like.

The door suddenly swung open, the bell chiming. In walked a spiky-haired redhead wearing a scarf in this weather. His green-gloved clad hands held the door open long enough for the person following him to catch it before it swung close. The freckled boy yawned as he came over to me, the bandage of his face crinkling up.

"Heya Lillie, Raeger!" he sang, smiling broadly.

I smiled gently back at my younger companion, Lillie singing a hello back.

"Have you met Annie yet? She took over the farm next to Granny's!"

Ah, yes. Veronica mentioned she put out applications for the vacant farm next to Eda's farm. I believe she mentioned she kept going back to one applicant in particular; the enthusiasm from it speaking to the older woman's heart.

Lillie straightened up in her stool, trying to see around Fritz. I could only see part of the girl's dress, the white apron on a yellow-stripped fabric.

The redhead stood to the side, revealing a shy brunette. Most of her chocolate hair was covered with a red kerchief with a yellow flower on it. Her dress reminded me of a European milkmaid, fitting quite well with the rustic outfits everyone seemed to wear here. She was looking shyly at her feet, her golden eyes half-lidded in embarrassment. Her pale cheeks were also a pinkish colour.

Something in me… clicked. I'm not sure what it was, but it made me gravitate towards the shy girl. She was only a Plain Jane in comparison to someone such as Lillie, but she still held an untapped beauty that made me want to see it. I couldn't help but feel slightly off with her standing there.

I recomposed myself, putting on my signature smile that made other girls keel over, "Hello there. I'm Raeger. I run the restaurant in this town. I'm glad to be your acquaintance."

Short, sweet, straight to the point. Good job.

"I'm Lillie! My father owns the inn, so I'm sure you already met him. You've probably seen me on television before though… I forecast the weather and I'm on a few kid shows."

The girl nodded, looking up slightly. "I-I'm Annie… I'm here to become a good farmer."

The second sentence she said was emphasised with the small spark of determination in her eyes. I'm not sure if she meant it, but it was clear to me that her intentions were pure.

Annie put her head down, her sudden rush of enthusiasm fading. Her hands were behind her back as she tried to shy away. She started biting her lip; her white teeth poking between them. For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her; she was somewhat... cute.

Suddenly, I realised that Lillie's ice cream was ready. I hastily gave it to her, losing my composure for a second. None of the adults seems to notice, causing me to relax in relief. I peered over the girl's shoulders, seeing the orange sunlight drip in through the windows. It must be evening.

"Well, it seems to be getting late. Perhaps you're hungry?"

"I- uh… I really shouldn't…"

"You betcha! I'm starving!"

Fritz hopped up onto a stool, burying his nose in a menu. Annie slowly inched her way over to him, placing herself on a stool as well. I handed her a menu, smiling at her.

"Have anything you like; it's on me."

Annie finally smiled. Her peach-coloured lips curled up slightly, her eyes sparkling in gratitude. "Th-Thank you…"

I couldn't help at her shyness, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Can I have free food as well?" the redhead asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes playfully. "Fine, Fritz. You can have free food too."

* * *

 **This is probably the shortest chapter so far... I go much more in depth with the flower events than last time.**

 **Feel free to review, or even make a request! I tend not to do pairings I don't like though... I usually have only one male protagonist OTP and one female protagonist OTP per game... So nothing like Fritz/Annie cuz I fully support Raeger/Annie xD**

 **Thanks!**


	2. White

**Hahaha... So much for updating everyday, eh? Oh well. This just entices people to review/follow/favourite more, right? *wink wink, nudge nudge... KICK***

 **So, I'm sure if you read this the first chapter within the first days of this story being posted, you'll see something repeated... Word for word. Well, that was my fault. I thought this was the purple flower event and not the white. Oh well, you'll just have to reread the first chapter and deal with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _Upon meeting Annie, Raeger felt… Lighter. He could see a light, trying to shine in his dark world. It was faint, but it still tried its hardest. For the first time ever, Raeger felt… different._

I hummed as I pulled the cake from the oven, the delicious smell wafting over me. A smile formed on my lips as I dumped it out of a pan and onto the counter. The golden brown of the pound cake was the right colour. I stick a toothpick into the top, content to find no liquid sticking to the wood. Cooked to perfection!

Allowing that to sit there and cool, I took the lemon glaze I had in the fridge chilling out. Taking a brand new toothpick from the holder, I stuck it into the glaze. Scooping up a large blob of the lemon-flavoured substance, I put it in my mouth, sampling it. The sweet-sour tanginess of the lemon exploded in my mouth, sending a tingling through my cheeks and down my spine… It was just absolutely phenomenal.

The door suddenly swung open, allowing the girl who opened it to come in. The brunette shyly looked around, brightening when she saw me. "Oh… Hello Raeger."

"Ah! Annie! You have such perfect timing!"

She blinked, slowly walking over me as I discarded the bowl of glaze on the counter. I couldn't help but think how open she became since she first arrived. The initial shyness she held on her first few days have diminished. She still held a quiet, timid personality as it was only Spring 13th, but it was a nice change. Everyone else in town was… open. They weren't timid or quiet; in fact, they were, for the most part, quite loud.

"I just made a new cake and I needed a taste tester. Could you test it for me?"

She looked panicked at first, making my stomach twist in guilt. "Uh… Are you sure you want me to?"

I laughed gently at her, giving her a small, earnest smile. "Of course I do, Annie. You're just as good as any other!"

She blushed, turning away from me in embarrassment. I felt an odd urge to take her chin to make her face me, but I ignored it as I took the more professional approach. "Hey, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you… I mean, you needn't try the cake if you don't want to."

She shook her head ecstatically, turning back at me. Her pale cheeks were still red by those eyes… How they shone with that determination that always made me shudder. "N-No! I will. I'm sorry… I'm just not used to being asked of such things…"

I chuckled, gently placing my hands on her shoulders as I guided her to one of the tables. Like a gentleman, I pulled out of the chairs for her, pushing her in when she was seated. I rushed back over to the counter where my cake was cooling. I hastily cut a slice of cake for her, not wanting to keep Annie waiting. I grabbed a clean plate and fork, scooping the spongy cake up with the utensils and piling it onto the plate.

"Here you go," I almost sang, holding the white platter in one hand. I placed it in front of her, handing her the red fork.

I watched the girl's reaction closely. At first, her eyes widened at the sight of the treat. Her cheeks stayed pink as she bit her lip slightly. Gingerly, she lifted the fork from her lap up to the cake. I felt a nervousness rush through me as if she was a famous gourmet that was testing my dish. I could almost feel sweat bead on my forehead as she sliced off a bite-sized piece of the spongy substance. I felt a sinking feeling as if I were forgetting something as she lifted the forked cake to her delicate lips. The utensil passed her peachy lips, the golden treat disappearing inside her mouth. Annie chewed slowly, savouring and judging it. I held my breath as she swallowed, turning to me.

"It's really, really good!" she finally declared.

I let my breath out, sighing in relief. I wasn't sure why I cared so much, but hearing her say that make me feel really good about myself and my cooking skills.

"But…"

"'But'? 'But' what? What's wrong?"

I started to panic. What's wrong with the dish? Did I burn it? Was it too soft; too hard?

"Oh, nothing's wrong… I erm… Never mind…"

"No, no! Tell me Annie!"

She blushed heavily, looking away in shame. "Ah… No… You're the chef… You know what's right…"

My gaze softened as I leaned down next to her, squeezing her shoulder. "The best way for a chef for to learn is not from cooking; it's from the critics and support of others."

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly. "It… could use some lemon glaze…"

"Lemon… Glaze…?" I asked in a tiny voice.

I paled, moving away from the girl slightly. My mouth dropped open as I felt my stomach drop. I couldn't believe that I forgot the glaze…

Without warning, the world turned white. I was awestruck; I haven't seen this much white since the winter. I felt a calming sense of innocence around me. It was unclear why this was happening; my first thought was that I was getting tired. When my vision came to, Annie was staring at me teary-eyed. She didn't seem to notice the world turning white.

"I'm sorry Raeger… Y-You asked…"

"N-No! That's not it, Annie… I uh…" I felt my cheeks flare up, a hand running through my hair. "I had every intention for putting lemon glaze on it… I forgot when you came in though."

Did… her apron appear more… brighter than before? I blinked, quickly looking around. Anything in the restaurant that was white appeared… bright than before. I looked back at Annie, who had put her head down again. Her hands were in her lap as she tried to shy away. She started biting her lip; her white, white teeth poking between them. I hadn't realised how _white_ they were until now.

I decided not to worry of this right now, as I had more pressing matters on my hands.

"I'll take this back and put the glaze on straight away!"

Without another word being uttered, I whisked away the alabaster plate with the golden cake on it to finalise what was meant to be finalised. Quickly, I took the forgotten bowl of glaze and poured some onto the piece that Annie was eating. I used a wooden spoon to evenly spread the glaze before taking it back to Annie to finish.

"I'm so sorry I served you an incomplete dish…"

She shook her head, her cheeks having gone back to normal. "No, it's fine Raeger." I placed the plate back in front of her. "It was good even without the glaze but…" She sliced off another piece of the cake, opening her mouth to devour it. She closed her eyes as she chewed it, humming happily. "But it's much better with the lemon!" she declared when she swallowed.

I smiled, relieved with her statement. "Of course it would; the lemon's tanginess really helps bring out the flavour of the cake. I'm… glad you picked up on it, Annie. Not many people would've."

She blushed as she continued to eat her cake in silence.

* * *

 **I promise you, next chapter is much longer. They _really_ start going into detail. You guys should so review to kick my butt into editing and posting the chapters sooner!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Purple

**Madness. I'm actually getting through this. Reviews would be nice to make this story even better...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SoS or HM**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. Mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _And with a sudden flash, Raeger's dull, black life now had a touch of white. The monochrome scheme was still uncomfortable to him, but it was better than being in the dark. The light that was determined to light up his world was shining a little brighter._

I regretted the moment I woke up this morning.

I was sticky with sweat, my throat sore as if I was screaming bloody murder all night and I had a _bad_ migraine. Every now and then I'd tremble with a long coughing fit which would leave me weak and breathless. I was shivering despite the fact I was sweating like a pig under my soaking covers. As soon as I placed the blanket over my body, I had to kick it off in a hurry due to the heat.

I covered my warm forehead with a sticky arm, blocking out the sunlight that was trying to get me up. I sighed loudly from my mouth as my nose was currently clogged up. I relaxed my body as much as I could; my eyes grew even heavier as if they were lead. I thought could fall back to sleep but my stomach started to roll. At first, it was just a small pang of pain. Quickly it escalated to constant waves of nausea that washed over me like a tsunami. The second I felt something bile at the back of my throat, I bolted for the bathroom.

I had a new appreciation for toilets after becoming friends with one, having spent a good half hour of retching up my guts.

Exhaustively, I flushed last night's dinner down the toilet. My face scrunched up in disgust, a pungent taste in my mouth. I was somewhat glad that I couldn't smell anything at the moment…

I slowly got to my feet, putting a hand on my sticky, heated forehead. I broke into another coughing fit, one hand gripping the counter top while the other acted as a barrier for my mouth. Once I straightened up, I noticed my reflection in the corner of my eye, making me turn towards it.

There were dark circles under my eyes which were both red. My hair was tangled and damp, sticking to my forehead. Beads of sweat kept dripping down my skin. My whole face was flushed with fever and frankly, I looked much better than I felt.

I groaned, sighing as I started to peel off my flannel shirt. I needed a shower badly if I'm going to make it through the day…

OoO

She came in around 7:35 P.M with a bag of coffee in hand.

"Sorry I'm so late, Raeger… I got caught up with helping Fritz water his crops. After that I helped Grandma Eda with her farm!"

I blinked when I realised she was seated in front of me, pack of caffeine on the counter. Her golden eyes smouldered with worry as she stared at me.

It had become a habit of ours, sharing coffee with one another. It started when I ran out one day, and she giving me a spare at the cost of her having some. It became our thing ever since.

"Ah… Uh, sorry Annie…" I murmured, closing my eyes for a second. The whole world around was spinning and I didn't exactly want to become a pancake on the floor. "What can I do for you?" I forced the cough in the back of my throat down, not wanting to alarm the girl.

She looked hesitant, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a little dizzy is all. Guess I've been working too hard."

"Well… I'll have the usual coffee…"

I zoned out for a second, closing my eyes as I felt myself sway on my feet.

"And… fri… rice!"

"Huh? Oh, right. I'll get right on that!"

I turned – not too quickly – to start boiling the kettle. I turned one of the burners on the stove so I could start the fried dish she ordered.

 _Now… it was curry rice she ordered… right…?_

I felt a rush of accomplishment when I placed the dish in front of her. Annie's coffee was piping hot with her three sugars and two milks while steam rose from her perfectly cooked curry rice. I turned away for a second so I could cough into my hand. It nearly turned into another fit but Annie's voice stopped me.

"Uh… Raeger…? I ordered fried rice…"

"Di-Did you…?"

She nodded, looking up at me, "Are… you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" If you considered the world around you warping into different mixtures, then yes, I'm fine.

I started to wobble my way back to my kitchen, feeling rather embarrassed about myself. "I'll start making your fried rice right away…"

I blinked, my vision suddenly going black as my knees gave out under me. I fell into the stool next to me, fighting the urge to pass out there. The fit that almost attacked me earlier came at me full force, causing me to double over on myself. I struggled to breathe as I came out of it.

"Raeger!"

Annie's cool hands were on my forehead in an instance, sending a refreshing chill down my spine.

"Goddess… You're burning up…"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Tell me about it… I can't close yet though… I have a reservation in a bit…" I croaked, my throat tore up from the fits.

"But you're really sick…"

I refused to meet her gaze. I knew I would crumble under those eyes.

"Well… at least let me help you…" she murmured in a small voice.

She caressed my flaming cheek with her small, delicate hand, making me lean into it. Her fingers ghosted close to my ears, causing a shiver to run down my spine. She gently guided my head up so I would look her in the eye where I fell apart.

My mouth felt dry as I lost myself in those swirling yellow depths of pooling emotions. The molten liquid captivated me with her raw determination to _get through life_. When she blinked, I blinked myself, having been lost in a trance.

Suddenly, my vision failed me, as it had before when she tried my cake. Annie disappeared and all I could see was the colour purple. The world around me vanished and was replaced with the violet, sending a wave of comfort over me instead of panicked fear. I could feel something in me grow, but I wasn't sure what. The comfort soon faded into an odd feeling of ambition, as if I could do anything. As soon as it appeared, it vanished without a trace.

I blinked a few times when I came to, trying to clear the blurriness in my vision. When it was cleared, the first thing my eyes picked up on was Annie's bracelet. The charmed bracelet – the charm a flower – hung off of her small, dainty wrist by a violet ribbon. The charm itself was silver with eight other colours for the flower part. Oddly enough, the center of the petal flower was black. The petals were white, purple, blue, green, yellow, pink and red.

I shook my head, blinking again as I tore my eyes away from her jewellery and back to her face.

"I… can't… I can't just ask my customers to do my work…" My voice was barely above a whisper by now.

The bell above the front entrance chimed, signifying someone was entering. I gently removed Annie's soft hand away from my cheek reluctantly, standing up to turn around so I could see who it was.

A rather large group of people were gaggled around the counter, one standing up next to the register. "Erm, hello? I have a reservation?"

I nodded, turning back around so I could go behind the kitchen, "Ah, yes. Coming!"

The second I took a step forward, I felt rather faint as my knee collapsed underneath me. The only reason why I was left standing was the fact that Annie was holding me up.

"Raeger! Pl-Please… If you won't close the shop, at least let me help you…"

I sighed in defeat, slumping against the farm girl. "Could… Could you take up front? I'll do the cooking…" I coughed weakly.

The girl nodded, helping me steady before she went to seat everyone.

OoO

"Thank you, Chef Raeger. You're cooking is always impeccable!" the man said as he left the restaurant with a full belly.

Myself and Annie bowed respectfully as he left, sending our farewells.

My knees were shaking badly as they tried to hold my exhausted figure up. The fever I felt from earlier was even worse now, cooking me alive. My vision was very wobbly, creating a river-like pattern on the edges. I coughed harshly into my hand, feeling dizziness overtake me.

"Raeger…?"

I almost doubled over in my coughing fit, losing my breath. When it ended, I heaved rapidly to regain my breath.

"Y-Yeah… I'm good now…"

I sighed, turning to the farmer who stood there. I carefully checked out her figure. She was obviously exhausted; doing both farm work and acting like a waitress would do that to you. She tucked a brunette lock behind her ear. Her yellow eyes – which I dared not look into – were staring at my own figure.

"Um… Thanks a lot, Annie…"

I could feel my cheeks heat up more, and it wasn't just from the fever either.

"I… really couldn't have done it without you…"

I closed my eyes in hopes of making the dizziness I was experiencing go away, "I…"

My vocal cords started to become unresponsive as I felt myself sway heavily on my feet.

"I'll repay you… some… time…"

My knees gave out from underneath me, sending me to the floor. I was vaguely aware of Annie crying out in shock, but my mind was already slipping into unconsciousness.

OoO

I _really_ did not want to wake up. My skull kept pounding; my eyes were burning from lack of sleep. I was overheating under all of my blankets.

I slowly kicked off the covered with a groan, sitting up in my bed.

"Could have sworn that I… I was downstairs…" I mumbled sleepily.

I stood up, still feeling rather dizzy. The whole room was dark, making it hard for me to see.

"Gah…!" I had a sudden, sickening dizzy spell passed over me.

A pair of small, cool hands found their way to my body, guiding me to a chair that apparently was next to my bed.

"Huh…? Who-Who's there…?"

"It's Annie."

 _Annie? What… What she doing here?_

"Y-You…" her voice was wavering, as if she was crying. "You fainted after everyone left downstairs… I got so scared, Raeger… I dragged you up here so you can rest."

"I-I… I'm so sorry Annie… I…"

 _She… did that…? For me?_

"It's… been forever since someone cared about me…" I murmured out loud without realising it.

"Huh?"

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. I felt a bit too sticky in my pyjamas – wait, since when was I wearing pyjamas? – so I decided to undo the blue flannel shirt. It's not like Annie could see.

I coughed a bit before I spilled my story.

"My… mother divorced when I was really young so she moved here with my grandpa… They were always busy with the restaurant so they never had time for me. I rarely told them I was sick… Unless is got very, very bad…" I explained, recalling my lonely childhood memories.

Annie listened carefully, her golden eyes staring at me through the darkness.

"D-Damn…" I muttered, realising what I did. "Sorry… I guess being sick as a dog made my tongue loose… I'm sorry you had to – "

The farmer cut me off with a tight hug, making me blush wildly as her cheek rested against my sweaty collar bone.

"I'm so sorry, Raeger… You must've been so lonely…" she murmured, muffled by my shirt.

"I…"

I could only return her hug, holding her tight. It… felt nice.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in each other's coolness and warmth. I sighed contently, fighting the urge to cough so I didn't have to pull away.

"Annie…?"

Said girl looked up, eyes widen with curiosity, "Yes Raeger…?"

I felt bad for wanting this; really bad. I've already asked so much of the girl but I couldn't stop my lips from moving as I croaked out a question, "Could… you stay the night…? I'm not feeling 100%... and I'd like it if you were to stay with me…"

I immediately regretted saying it, guilt piling in me, "Ah… Never mind… What am I saying…?"

"I was planning on staying the night anyway…" the girl said, pulling away despite my reluctance to let go. "It's easily going on 1 A.M… There's no point of me leaving."

My eyes widened. _It can't be that late… can it?!_

"I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, blinking away the sleep.

I could tell she was smiling through the darkness as she reached for my hand to guide me back to bed. "Uh, do you have a change of clothes? This dress isn't the comfiest to wear to bed…"

"Y-Yeah… Bottom drawer should have a spare t-shirt and jogging pants…"

She moved away from me as I tucked my feet under the covers. It only occurred to me now that the only place for her to sleep soundly was in my bed with me…

"Annie… You don't mind sleeping with me, do you? I'd hate for you to have a restless sleep on the floor…"

She called back a response from the bathroom where she was currently changing in, but I couldn't hear her so I waited for her to come out. When she did, I notified her of not being able to hear.

"Oh, I said I didn't mind… But I should sleep on the inside; just in case you get sick," she motioned towards the silver pale that was by my bedside.

I nodded, smiling in gratefulness at her. "You've done so much for me Annie..." I told her as she crawled over me to get on the inside.

From what I could tell, she was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of loose, grey jogging pants. Her kerchief was missing from her head.

"It's the least I can do, Raeger… Everyone deserves to be looked after," she yawned.

I blushed heavily, not saying a word as I laid down next to her, pulling the covers over us. Despite the fever, my temperature felt rather normal, lying next to the girl.

Our position was really squat, making it rather uncomfortable for us to be lying on our backs. Annie seemed to have the same idea as we both turned to our side to face one another.

"It… seems that the only way to get through this is for us to… cuddle…" the girl observed shyly.

Hesitantly, I slid my arm under her head, my other one snaking around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. She gasped slightly, tensing but she never pulled away. I could smell the shampoo that she used in her hair despite my nose being stuffed up.

"Good night, Annie…" I murmured softly to the girl, placing my lips covertly into her hair to kiss her head.

"G'night Raeger…"

* * *

 **This was much longer than the other chapters, wasn't it? I promised they would! So this is purple, next is blue. Stay tuned!**


	4. Blue

**Guess I lied. This chapter is a good 1000 words shorter than the last... But this entire fic will be over 20K in the end, I promise.**

 **I also lied about the updates... Really whenever I feel like I have the time. Or when I get reviews... xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SoS or HM**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _Raeger's life was suddenly becoming more colourful. The purple was an odd touch, but it gave him slight comfort now that he wasn't only seeing black and white._

 _I wonder what Annie's up to…_ I caught myself thinking.

I sighed, blushing slightly at the thought. I couldn't help but think of Annie ever since my fainting fiasco and sleeping with her… Er, I mean next to her!

My thoughts always seemed to gravitate towards her… and I couldn't help but cheer for Annie in the farming events. I felt an overwhelming rush of pride when she won the beginner crop festival with her turnip.

"Oi, Raeger? Are you even listening to me?"

I blinked, shaking my head as I came back from my world of thoughts. "Ah, yes I am, Fritz… Sorry."

The redhead grinned, "You're thinking of her again!"

I turned away, blushing heavily as I walked away from the klutzy farmer, "Am not! I was… just wondering if she was going to bring coffee today…"

I regretted my words as it was exactly the opposite what I wanted to say. Here comes the teasing…

"Hah! You just said you weren't thinking of her!" he laughed heartily, enjoying my embarrassing mistake. "But on another note, you know she will. She's always telling me, "Sorry Fritz! I got to go! Raeger is waiting for me with the coffee!" It sounds like it's some kind of important date!"

"D-Date? Sh-She thinks it's some kind of date?" It wasn't like me to stutter. Of course I'm used to girls thinking that me talking to them is considered a "date" but… Did Annie think our get together were dates? Somehow, I found myself hoping she did. I wasn't disturbed by the idea; in fact, I rather liked calling it a "date".

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm no Annie… Why? Do you want it to be a date?"

"I, ah…"

"Hah! You totally do! You're crushing on her hard!"

"So what if I am?" I suddenly snapped, deciding then I would start to bake a cake. I grabbed ingredients from the fridge, dumping them on the counter as I grabbed a few bowls and utensils needed.

Fritz just merely watched me in amusement. "Nothing. I just think you should ask her out."

I looked up at him wearily, the redhead currently having his nose in the menu that I had given him when he came in.

" _Annie's Surprise. A golden brown pound cake cooked to perfection with a tangy lemon glaze carefully spread on top,_ " he read out loud, smirking as he did.

I had named the cake that the farmer tested for me after her, having felt it was the right thing to do. She was rather embarrassed at first, a bit upset with me that I'd do that. There hasn't been a day gone by with the shop was open that she didn't order it with her coffee.

"I'll have one of those!"

I didn't even pause from my cake baking. The lemons to the right of me that I grabbed gave away the fact I was already making the cake ordered. I felt a slight blush rise on my cheeks.

 _I wonder when Annie'll be here…_

"Dammit! There I go again!"

Fritz nearly keeled over laugh, his face turning red, "Seriously! Ask her out already! Get the damned ring!"

I groaned, sighing in defeat. Unknown to him, I already had a particular silver ring with a fluorite on it weighing down my pocket.

OoO

"See ya later!" Fritz called as he opened the door to leave.

I smiled back, sending a wave his way as I took his dishes to clean them. Once said dishes were washed to standards, dried completely, and put away were they belonged, I walked back over to my post by the register.

I leaned over the counter, grabbing my tie to loosen it. The heat that radiated from the kitchen felt like it was cooking me alive, topped with the summer's heat. And it was only Summer 12th!

 _How's Annie dealing with the heat? Hmm…_

I let my thoughts drift further away from me and closer to the girl.

 _I wonder if she'd say yes if I asked her out… I mean, we're basically dating, right? We always hang out; we have these "dates" as Fritz put it… I can't stop thinking of her… I wonder if she thinks of me. It'd be nice to see her at least…_

The door suddenly opened, the bell chiming. I quickly stood up, tensing when I saw it was Annie. I started to freak out on the inside; was I ready to ask her…? It's not like she's the first girl I've ever asked out… But she was certainly the one I had the biggest crush on before.

"Hey, Raeger! How are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh, trying to relax, "I'm pretty good! But the second I start thinking about you, you come in! Fantastic timing!"

She froze, golden eyes widening as her cheeks flamed, "You… think about me?"

"Uh…"

She turned away in embarrassment, leaving me there gawking at her. I shook my head, regaining my composure.

"Ah… Annie? There's some really important I need to ask you…" I started.

She turned back to face me, her pale cheeks a shade of pink, "Hm? What is it?"

"It's sort of really, really important… So here's not the best place to talk about it," I gestured to the public restaurant we currently stood in.

"Well, let's go somewhere else then, hm?"

I nodded, turning so I could exit the kitchen out the back. She stuck to my side as I reached her, exiting the shop first so I could lock the door while I was gone. I grabbed her hand out of the blue, making the shy farmer blush.

"Come… Follow me…" I murmured to her, dragging her through Oak Tree Town.

We ended up on the bridge that led to Fritz's and Giorgio's farms. The summer heat beat on us, making us both twitch under the deadly rays.

I couldn't help but stare at the girl. Her long, brunette hair flowed precariously from under her ruby kerchief. Her eastern-style milkmaid dress hung off her tiny form, almost like a Greek Goddess wearing a peplos. Her yellow eyes stared at me with a golden intensity of curiosity.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Haha… So, where do I begin?"

I sighed, closing my eyes to contemplate for a second. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I decided where to begin.

"So… Lately, I've been finding myself thinking of you… A lot," I began. I watched her every movement carefully. "I'd be wondering what you're doing, how you're fairing, when you'll be over… Things like that."

She nodded slowly, her face slowly turning redder and redder.

"Then suddenly, it hit me. I couldn't tell when it actually happened… but I… think I've fallen in love with you…" I conveniently left the part about Fritz; she didn't need to know he helped.

"W-Wha…?!"

I didn't let her talk; I wanted to get this all out as fast as possible, fearing I'd chicken out if I didn't.

"So… basically… I want you to go out with me…" I finished, mumbling the words. My hand has found its way into my apron pocket where the silver ring was, clutching it between my clammy fingers.

There was a pregnant pause between us. I tore my vision away from the blushing girl, finding sudden interest at the rushing water beneath us.

"Yes. I'll go out with you."

I blinked, my vision suddenly becoming the same colour as the crystal water beneath us. A tranquil feeling washed over me, making me feel relaxed and calm. As before, the blue colour vanished in mere moments.

When I looked back at her, I noticed two things. One, she was holding out a silver ring with a purple fluorite in it, and two, that there were two, sparkling blue earrings dangling from her ears.

I could only smile, pulling out my very own ring for her. We exchanged the rings, her small, delicate hands leaving a trail of goosebumps over my skin as she did.

Without warning, I pulled the girl into a tight hug, burying my face into her kerchief. She squeaked cutely, making me chuckle as she clung to my chest.

"I'm… really looking forward to this, Ann…" I murmured, nestling my face into her hair.

She nodded her head, her tiny hands clutching onto my shirt.

After standing there for a few minutes, I pulled away gently, smiling down at the girl. She merely looked up, her earrings swaying as she did. Her purple bangle had slid down her arm rather than being around her wrist.

"Well… Ah… I should be going then…" I finally sighed, realising I still had work to do.

"Oh…" she murmured disappointingly.

I pressed my lips against her clammy forehead, making her squeak again. I kept them there, smiling against her skin. "I'm sorry… I have work to do… I really hate to leave so suddenly… I would adore sticking around and talk with you; you know that."

The girl mumbled in agreement, tugging herself away from me. I could see the sadness in her eyes, but it quickly vanished as she suddenly stepped up onto her tiptoes, placing her lips on my cheek shyly. Before I could say a word, the energetic girl was already running off, a large smile on her face as she waved at me.

"I'll see you later, Raeger!"

I gingerly touched the cheek where she kissed me, blushing heavily as I smiled.

"Most definitely…" I whispered back before heading back to the restaurant.

* * *

 **Uh... Nothing to say.**

 **Reviews...?**


	5. Green

**This one was a pain to do... It took me forever to find a suitable event for this. The firework event was way too close to the date of the last chapter, so I had to work my way around this one... Eventually did it. I can't remember what I did for Colours at the moment... I think the events were spaced better.**

 **Bromance between Fritz and Raeger does exist! I wasn't lying in the footnotes in the first chapter. For more, actual bromance between the two, turn your attention to Fritz's heart events**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SoS or HM**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _In a world in which Raeger only found solace in the grey scale before, the whites, purples and blues offered a new solace. The gentle tones added a calmness; tranquillity, to match his personality. Despite the added hues, life still seemed dull._

A shiver rippled down my spine as a chilly gale passed over me. My fingers trembled as I fumbled with the keys to lock the restaurant doors.

"C'mon man! We're gunna miss the concert!" Fritz huffed behind me, his stripped sweater tied around his neck tighter than usual.

"No one said you had to wait for me, Fritz," I sighed, pocketing the keys into my ever present apron. I debated going inside to change into something warmer but unfortunately the absentminded farmer was right; we were going to be late.

We started our trek away from the restaurant as he popped the question, "So how's your relationship with Annie going?"

Oh. So that's why he stuck around.

My cheeks began to flush, tingling from blush and the cold. My eyes avoided his questioning, teasing gaze. "It is fine… and none of your concern."

"Suuure. Tell me the detail dude! I gotta know!"

"Screw off Fritz. Ask her yourself."

"Raeger, shouldn't you be wearing something more than just that? You'll catch a cold if you don't."

The third voice from behind me made me jump, Fritz also turning around curiosity. Angela had her cheeks puffed, concern flashing in her ocean-blue eyes. Lillie, who was next to her, also gave me a disappointed look. They were both wearing a blue or yellow fall jacket respectively, the respected colours also covering their hands in the form of mitts.

"Even Fritz has a scarf," Lillie noted, her usual sing-songy voice replaced with one of concern.

"He wears one all year round, including the Summer," I snorted. "The child could be dying of heatstroke and not take it off. Besides, I'm not that cold," I insisted.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" the redhead snapped, choosing to go after me for that statement.

The girl merely sighed, walking up next to us as we headed towards the plaza. People were still filing in, so we still had time.

"Y'know if Annie knows how to play an instrument?" Fritz questioned me out of the blue.

"No, I don't."

"Why don't you?" Lillie butted in. "Aren't you two dating?"

That comment nearly made me stop my walking.

The brunette had a point. Shouldn't I know if Annie could play an instrument? Shouldn't I know if she had a passion for music just as much as she did for farming? Why didn't I know this? What kind of lover was I if I couldn't tell if the love of my life played an instrument? What else of Annie that I didn't know that I should?

The questions kept burning in my mind.

What kind of boyfriend was I? Did I even know her favourite colour? Favourite season? What she did when the whole world was weighing too heavily on her shoulders? What made her smile and what made her cry? I wasn't just after her for her looks, was I?

"Yo, Rae? You alright?"

I shook my head, letting out a shaky breath. "No… I'm not… I mean, what kind of person am I if I don't know if Annie even likes music? I mean, what _else_ that I don't know about that I should?"

I felt a gloved hand land on my shoulder. Angela gave it a tight squeeze before speaking up, "Hey, calm down before you start hyperventilating. Just ask her these things; if she doesn't tell you then she doesn't tell you. You're not used to girls like her, are you? You're used to them spilling all their darkest secrets and complaints right in your face at the restaurant. Ann's too shy for that."

I inhaled sharply, the crisp fall air burning my nose. "You're right…" I exhaled. "I'll try harder though… To make her feel more comfortable…"

My friends gave me an encouraging nod as we entered the plaza. The townsfolk and a few tourists were already gathered. A stage was built in the center; a black grand piano stood off to the side on it, along with a varnished contrabass and a small violin which both had stands.

"Ah, you're here. I think that's everyone, Angela," Veronica greeted with a smile. Her daughter nodded in agreement, "I think we were the last ones."

I looked around, nodding as I counted off the residents in my head.

"Lillie, if you could follow me please," Veronica smiled as Lillie excused herself from us. I nearly forgot that she played the flute in her spare time.

"Wait," I found myself saying as Veronica had already begun to walk onto the platform. Lillie stayed in a small gaggle of people off to the side before they climbed onto the stage. "Where's Annie to? She wouldn't want to miss this."

My friends looked around as well, shrugging their shoulders as they couldn't see her in the crowd. It was hard to miss her, she with that red bandanna proudly donning her head.

"Maybe she forgot? Or she's busy with all her fields," Fritz offered, a tad confused himself.

I groaned, spinning on my heels as I moved to leave the depot. "I've got to find her…"

Without warning, my best friend gripped onto my arm, forcing me to stop in my tracks. Before I could ask him what his problem was, I turned my head to see the town's mayor on stage with four people. One of them in particular caught my eye.

"It gives me great pleasure to begin this year's Fall Concert!" the older woman smiled as she greeted the crowd.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming out on this chilly fall day. Secondly, I'd like to thank our lovely performers in which whom I will now introduce."

She stepped to the side, allowing everyone a clear view.

"First, we have the lovely Elise on her whimsical violin."

The rich blonde farmer gave a courteous bow, her violin's bow gripped in her right hand. She gently brushed some golden curls from her shoulder before offering a polite smile.

"Secondly, the gentle Mistel with his modulated contrabass."

The second blond nodded his head curtly, a bow also in his hand. He bowed his upper body like a butler, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Third, we have the joyful Lillie and her whistling flute."

Lillie, already used to being in front of crowds of people, gave a bright smile. Her silver flute was present in her hand as she waved at the crowd with the other. Her gloves were missing from her hands.

"Last, but certainly not least, the shy Annie on the majestic grand piano."

My heart stopped. Annie shyly looked out into the crowd, pink dusting her cheeks. She bit her lip as she gave a small bow, looking away with embarrassment as people clapped for her. Her smoldering golden eyes met mine and she smiled at me, a small gesture from her hand as she waved at me from her hip.

"Let us begin the concert, shall we?"

Veronica left the stage as the performers took their places. Elise moved towards her violin, Mistel positioned his contrabass next to his body; Lillie gently brought her flute up to her lips while Annie took a seat on the piano stool, fingers positioned to play the ivory keys.

"I guess we know if she plays an instrument now," Fritz chuckled absentmindedly.

"Yeah…" I breathed out, my eyes never leaving my girlfriend.

She was so focused on the keys of her piano she didn't even notice me, which brought a small smile to my lips.

They stood in silence for a second before Elise began a quiet countdown. With the last second drawing near, Lillie took a deep breath while Annie started striking the keys.

The second Annie started to press the ivory keys with her gentle fingers, I couldn't see. My world went blind then all I could see was the colour green. The emerald world wasn't something I haven't seen since Summer, and contrasted brilliantly with the memories of the reddish-yellow world that still burned in my head. I could still hear the music that drifted through the air, carried by the autumn breeze. A sense of being one with nature washed over me.

Only when Fritz poked me with his elbow did the green fade away as fast as it appeared.

It took a second for me to recompose myself, realising that everyone was clapping and whistling. I took that as the signal to start clapping too, still hazy from my lack of vision for a second.

My eyes trailed around the stage, looking for Annie only to find her stepping down as Veronica had taken position in the middle of the stage.

"What a wonderful performance from our talented musicians to start off the first few days of Fall. Thank you for joining us!"

I forced my way through the crowd, trying to get to Annie when I found her surrounded by people whom of which were congratulating her.

"Oh my deary… That was such a beautiful job on the piano…" Eda smiled as she held Ann's hand.

I smiled gently, ceasing my step as Annie blushed harshly. Her cheeks remained the rosy colour, partially due to the gale that continuously swept over us.

"Oh, Raeger!"

I blinked, realising the girl was now moving towards my direction. It's amazing how fast I can zone out and think about her…

"How was it…?"

I let out a breathy laugh before crushing her into my chest with a warm hug.

"If you guys ever decided to release an album, I'd buy it in a heartbeat," I smiled into her hair.

She merely squeaked, struggling to escape my grasp.

"Oh come on, Raeger! Cheating on me, are we? I love you dude!"

The sudden confession had me sputtering and reeling, causing me to let go of Annie. People gave us looks as Fritz came over with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. I could only stare at him with disgust as Annie brought her hands to her lips to stop her giggles.

"Ew, no. That's gross. Don't ever say that again, please. I don't swing that way Fritz."

Fritz merely gave a hardy laugh, pleased with the job of embarrassing me. "Anyway, great job Annie. We didn't realise that you could play as good as you can farm!"

My eyes drifted down to her frail body, a gentle smile gracing my face as proud thoughts entered my mind. My eyes caught sight of the charm that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, dangling from her neck.

A silver necklace, the charm a single green leaf, dangled from her graceful neck without a care. It was the first I noticed it, and before I could stop myself, I found myself asking about it, "Where'd you get that necklace, Annie?"

She blinked, wondering what I was talking about before she realised I was staring at her collarbone.

"Oh, this old thing? I got it from a friend who lives on a farm in a faraway place where the forest and mountain echoes… It's supposed to symbolise a new beginning, which we both did when we started our farm lives." Her tiny fingers grasped the charm, smiling down at it.

"Well… I think it's pretty…" I murmured, grasping onto her words with every ounce of energy I could muster.

She lifted her head before hugging me, "Thank you…"

* * *

 **Even though the story is already written, it's a pain to break it up and edit... Oh well. Next chapter is probably one of my favourites... Next to Raeger's Cold of course.**

 **Reviews will help make the story upload faster!**


	6. Yellow

_**PLEASE READ THE END NOTE. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND POSSIBLY MAKE YOUR READING EXPERIENCE MUCH MORE ENJOYABLE.**_

 **This is probably one of my favourite chapters. I don't know, I just adore the ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SoS or HM**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _Raeger's world now had the colour of life painted into it. White for the clouds that graced the skies, purple for the tranquillity and royalty of life, blue for the crystal water and clear skies with green coating the natural world in its pleasant colour. But the world still seemed so dark… so cold…_

My stomach squeeze uncomfortably as the last of my rush-hour customers left the restaurant. It let out a loud growl, causing me to blush as I sank further into my bow, hoping they wouldn't see my face.

"Thanks again, Raeger! The food was spectacular as always!"

I smiled, nodding thanks, "It was an honour. Please, come again soon."

But not too soon that I can't cook myself food first.

Fall 27th and everyone has developed hefty appetites in preparation for winter. I hadn't even had a chance to breathe today, let alone cook myself a meal. Granted, I woke up late and barely had time to shower before the store opened this morning. So, all day, I was working on an empty stomach.

I sighed, realising I was the only one left in the store. It was only 8:30, I noticed as I glanced at the clock, in the evening and the store wasn't due to close for another hour. Hoping I didn't receive any more customers, I started to make my way behind the counter to the kitchen to make myself a quick, late supper when I heard the dreaded door ring open.

My stomach dropped, another hunger pang filling me as I forced a smile onto my face. I spun around, greeting the person, "Hello, welcome to my restaurant! Can I get you anything?"

I hadn't realised who it was that came in, so I was greeted with an Annie who had a lopsided grin.

"How about one boyfriend to go please?" she uncharacteristically winked at me.

We both broke out in laughter at her poor attempts to hit on me, my cheeks dusting a light pink while her cheeks were stained red. Another hunger pang grumbling from my stomach.

She stopped suddenly, giving me a questioning glare. "You aren't sick again, are you…?"

"Oh no, don't worry Ann. I just haven't had the chance to eat today…" I grinned sheepishly. "I was about to make some food for myself, before you ask."

"How about I make you some instead? I mean, you're making food all day long; don't you get sick of it? I'm not that good at cooking, it's just uh… um…" the girl trailed off, her shyness kicking in.

I felt my heart leap from her words. Annie? Cook for me?

"Could you…? I would love it if you would," I encouraged her, hope edging in my voice.

"I'm not that good… I just thought that you'd like a break and all but…"

I closed the space between us with only a few steps. I gently grabbed her chin so she would look up at me. Her swirling golden orbs met my own blue ones, making my heart race as I almost got lost in the hypnotising orbs for the _n_ th time.

"I don't care if you're good, Annie… Please…"

She blushed so beautifully; I found my thumb coming up to caress her cheekbone. She leaned her head into my touch as I gently brush a stray strand of chocolate hair from her face. My thumb traced down over her lips as I stared fondly down at her.

"Please Annie…"

She squeezed her eyes shut as she forced her head down, "Okay…! But no harsh criticism!"

I laughed as she ducked from my touch, racing behind the counter into the forbidden kitchen. I took a seat at the bar, watching her look for my pots and pans in amusement.

"There's a pot and frying pan already out, clean and ready to use. There's a pantry in the back with more if you need them."

She nodded; ducking down under the cupboards before popping back up with a box of uncooked white rice. She grabbed the pot, letting it fill with water as she dipped it under the now running tap. She flipped on the stove before taking the pot back out and place it back on the burner. She dumped the rice in a measuring cup before running off to the fridge. She grabbed some butter and some fresh sea urchin that I received daily. A teaspoon of butter into the water later, the girl went back to the sea urchin that was left abandoned on the counter.

I smirked, realising what she was making.

"You know how to cut into that, right?" I hummed, watching her find a pair of scissors, bowl and plate.

She filled the bowl with water, adding a touch of salt, before cutting open the sea urchin from the bottom.

I couldn't help but let out a short, breathy laugh in amazement, "Wow, that's some pretty good form you've got there, Annie."

The girl blushed, stopping mid-cut with the urchin. She suddenly dropped what she was holding onto the plate, quickly washing her hands before dumping the rice into the now boiled water. She grabbed the pot lid as she turned off the burner, allowing the rice to settle.

I bit my lip, suddenly lost in thought. When was the last time I had someone cook for me? I couldn't exactly remember… Not since Mother passed.

"I… I think this is the first time someone's cooked for me in a long while," I muttered absently. "And definitely one of the first times I've had someone so special cook for me."

The farm girl looked up from her cutting. She now had the bottom of the urchin cut, and was draining the liquid from inside into a bowl.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my ex's would never cook for me…" I sighed, thinking about my former girlfriends. I was no stranger in talking about said relationships with Annie; I've made her know that they couldn't even begin to compare to her. "They were always too afraid to present me their food… Because they were "amateurs," or, so they thought."

I barely noticed Annie's change a pace before I laughed out loud, "As if I "amateur" cooking bothered me in the slightest! I mean, as long as its edible, I don't care. I'd never call cooking made by a loved one disgusting… Unless I physically cannot eat it…" I added with a chuckle.

The girl froze. During my rant, she finished with the sea urchin and ransacked my kitchen to make a turnip salad, accompanied with shredded apples and carrots. She was in the middle of slicing the namely vegetable before she bit her lip.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm making you nervous, aren't I?" I claimed with a teasing smirk.

She pouted, muttering something about poising me in my sleep; I couldn't help but laugh again.

"No, seriously though, Annie. I'm honestly over the moon about this; it feels so nice knowing that I'm going to try something you cooked just for me. So you can't take-back, alright? You're going through with this!"

Annie looked like she was about to faint from all the blood that kept rushing to her cute cheeks.

Without warning, colour flashed before my eyes. I was almost getting used to the drill, a new colour filling my vision each time but this was slightly different. It wasn't a cool colour that filled my world, but a warm one – yellow. I felt oddly happy with the swirling world of yellow around me. The vibrant colour, dare I say the same as the mesmerising eyes of the girl I loved, filled my world as I struggled to make sense of it. I couldn't; it disappeared before I could speak a word.

I ignored it, not telling Annie about it like every other time. Instead my eyes met with hers and I nearly died. The once already hypnotising eyes seemed to have tenfold as I could not will myself to even think about looking away. The bright, brilliant, smouldering golden eyes held so much emotion I couldn't breathe. Love, life, determination, shyness, courage, you name it. The beautiful orbs I had the privilege to look into held all of it and more… and only for me to see.

She broke the brief moment of eye contact so instead I leaned onto my hands propped up on my elbows as my eyes dared not look away from Annie's figure. She paced throughout my kitchen, making sure the rice wasn't sticking to the pot as she prepared the sea urchin further. The tossed salad she made was put away in the fridge until she was ready, which wasn't long as she dumped the rice into a clean mixing bowl. The salted bits of uni were mixed with the rice, a tad of herbs was added before it was plated. The girl drizzled a bit of soy sauce on top before grabbing the turnip salad and plating it onto a different plate. She placed the plates in front of me before grabbing utensils for me and pouring up a glass of water.

"I… hope you like it… It's not going to be that great…"

I could only smile; "I'm sure it's going to be the best thing I've ever had," I promised.

I picked up my fork, looking hungrily at my Sea Urchin Bowl and Turnip Salad. My forked dived into my main plate as I scooped it up into my mouth.

Such a simple recipe but it still made my mouth explode with flavour. The buttery taste of the rice melted together with the saltiness of the uni. The soy sauce added a bit more flavour to the rice as the herb, basil and rosemary, added a bit more kick. I drove my fork into the turnip salad – something I was used to only being turnip. The apples and carrots added a bit of sweetness, as did the light dusting of cinnamon, while the nutmeg added a nutty taste to the turnip.

"Wow."

"I… I'm sorry… I know it's not good…"

"What?! No! It's delicious!" I panicked. "Even if I wasn't already biased, this would be good enough to put on my menu, I promise."

The girl blushed heavily, looking away shyly as she accepted the compliment, "R-Really…? You think…?"

"I wouldn't lie to you…" I murmured, taking another bit of my food. The rice was a bit too salty, but who knows how long she had been cooking? There seemed to be too much soy sauce as well, taking away from the rice, but I didn't let Annie know that either.

"Man… You can do just about anything, can you?" I sighed, a tad of jealousy slipping into my tone. Aside from the excess salt and soy sauce, it was actually good. "You should just quit farming now and become a pro chef," I chuckled.

The girl froze yet again, the colour draining from her face. "You mean… I'm not that good at farming…?"

"No…! I mean… Oh never mind. Either way I was just kidding… Don't worry," I gave her a sweet smile. "I know you love farming more than anything on this planet. I'd be shocked if you ever really quit."

"Well… I wouldn't say more than anything, Rae-Rae…"

I almost choked on my food, hearing the pet name pass through her mischievous lips. I could only shake my head and give her a lopsided smile at her sudden flirting.

I sighed, a fleeting thought filling my head as I took another bit of my salad to wash away the saltiness, "I will admit, Annie… The thought of running a restaurant with you one day… It sounds really nice…"

Blush graced both our cheeks at my offside comment. The girl cleaned up the mess while I finished the rest of my delicious meal, no more words exchanged between us. The tranquillity that graced between us comforted us from our embarrassment. It wasn't until I downed the last of my water that I spoke up again.

"That really was amazing though, Annie. I really appreciate you cooking for me… You have to promise me that you'll do it again soon."

Instead of meekly turning away, blushing like a madman, Annie laughed her melodious laugh. It

was literally music to my ears as I felt myself get lightheaded from the beautiful sound.

"I promise… And I promise to get better so you actually have good food to look forward to."

I smiled, getting up to place my dirty dishes into the sink. Annie immediately grabbed them to start washing as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on hers, her bandanna brushing against my nose.

"Say…" I whispered softly under the sound of the rushing water and clattering dishes, "Do you have any time to spare…?"

"Hm? Why?"

"W-Well… I'd hate to shoo you out the door after making me such a delicious meal… And have you clean up for it! How about I close up and we go upstairs and have a chat…"

"'A chat'," she repeated, mimicking my words in a playfully mocking tone.

I blushed heavily into her bandanna, biting my lip, "Hush now. Yes, a chat. Get your mind out of the gutter, love."

Again, my shy Annie laughed instead of shying away; "Whatever you say, Rae-Rae. Just let me finish with the dishes first."

* * *

 ** _IMPORTANT_**

 **No seriously, if you review, this will go faster. The entire story is already written; I was hoping to get a few reviews per chapter before the next upload, to help with the writing and such, but it seems everyone would rather follow, which is fine. It's just I'm slightly disappointed; reviews are to help me write better for you. So basically, review to help you. Guests are welcomed to review as well, and I will accept flames as long as they actually have a point behind them, and not because you just hate the idea/characters.**

 **/ _IMPORTANT_**

 **May or may not have looked up a video on how to prepare sea urchin... And a recipe for turnip salad. Give me extra points for trying?**

 **So, review?**


	7. Pink

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews QwQ I told you I'd upload faster if more people reviewed.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HM or SoS**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _The warmth of the yellow really helped Raeger see the good in the world. Though he felt like some things were still missing, his cool world no longer seen so cool._

It was a slow, Winter 6th. The whole town seemed to be on mope-mode, especially after the passing of Eda… Both Fritz and Annie had both took it hard. Luckily for Annie, her brother Johnny came to visit her. Now that Sunnyside Farm laid empty, he was working with Annie to see if they could convince Veronica to let him have it, as he was also interested in the line of work.

I sighed, almost bored out of my mind as I sprawled myself onto a stool. I swept twice and mopped, cleaned all my dishes, washed the tables, restocked and did an order on ingredients I was missing, prepared some of the more popular dishes but I was still left with nothing to do.

The door finally swung open, to which I was grateful for. I shot up, bowing curtly as I greeted, "Hello, and welcome! What can I get you – oh, hey Annie!"

The girl gave a smile; her gorgeous yellow eyes still held agony and sleepless nights in them. My heart tugged at the sight; there was nothing more I wanted to do than to curl up into a ball with her and kiss away all her troubles.

"Hey Raeger… I brought some coffee if you're free."

I snorted playfully, "No, I'm quite busy… I already have some lemon glazed cake made up. I'll put on the kettle."

She smiled as I took the coffee bag away from her and went behind the counter. Making sure the kettle had enough water, I flipped the switch on before dumping the bag onto the counter. I left it there as I walked back over to my girlfriend, grabbing her hand.

"Let's sit over here for once… It's not like there's anyone here," I sighed contently, pulling out a seat for her to sit down. I sat opposite of her as we waited for the kettle to boil.

"So…" she started softly. "What do you think of Johnny?"

I clucked my tongue, my thoughts drifting to her blonde brother. "Definitely not shy," I smirked. "He's nice and outgoing… It's hard not get a good impression off of him."

Annie gave a sigh of relief. "Good… He really likes you too. When I told him that you were popular among your female customers, he got worried you were some sort of playboy…"

I heard the uneasiness in the breathy laugh that followed, but I was unable to comment before the kettle went off. I hopped up, grabbing two mugs on my way to fill with coffee, milk and sugar before I added the boiling water. I placed them onto a tray before I dived into the fridge, grabbing the two plates of lemon glazed pound cake, _Annie's Surprise_ , which I plated earlier. Forks and napkins were added before I took the tray over to the patient girl, placing all the items onto the table before ditching the tray on the kitchen counter.

"How are you holding up?" I decided to start with. It was bugging me what she meant earlier with being popular with my female customers, but I figured that could wait. The girl was still grieving over her foster grandmother.

"Okay… It's been hard… I miss her…"

Of course; she was the one who taught Annie the basics to farming. They formed a strong bond from the start. Eda was the doting grandmother to everyone anyway; she took a shining to Fritz and Annie especially.

I reached out to grasp her free hand. "Hey. It's okay, alright? I'm here for you."

The girl started to smile before the bells to my restaurant rang, alerting me to a new costumer. I almost rolled my eyes and groaned inwardly, offering Annie an apologetic smile. I stood up quickly, bowing towards the door as I greeted, "Hello, and welcome to my – oh, hey."

I looked up mid-bow to see a familiar face staring back at me, mocking disbelief.

"Hey Raeger! It's been a while…"

The girl that stood in front of me nodded her head towards Annie, "Look at you, you dirty boy! Skipping work so you can hit on a girl! You naughty, naughty boy…"

I groaned internally again.

Sarah, the girl who was mocking me, was by standards, very beautiful. She had long brunette hair that would make others jealous, a perfect face as if sculpted from marble. She even had a body that made other girls around her jealous. She bit her red lips in jealousy, her makeup brushed face twisting into a pout.

"And after you turned me down every time I invite you to spend the afternoon with me too…" she whined in a high-pitched voice.

I could feel Annie just glare into my back but I couldn't exactly tell Sarah to leave. She was a paying customer, and I needed to make business somehow so I learned to deal with girls like her.

"I'm… Not exactly "skipping work"..." I pointed out. "I'm talking to to you - a customer - right now, aren't I?"

Sarah merely brushed her perfect hair from her shoulder, fixing the strap from under her dress straps. "You're still flirting with one, aren't you?"

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly say that…"

The bell chimed again, directing my attention to the door again. Before I had the chance to properly greet the new customer, they came rushing up to me with a big grin on their face.

"Hi Raeger! Thank you sooo much for the recipe you taught me! My family loved it! I knew I could count on you!"

I laughed, feeling Courtney's energy radiate off her. The short-haired brunette was constantly being regarded as cute among men and women alike. Her childish attitude added to her charm, and her cutesy outfits only added more.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Court. I'm always happy to be of service."

I could have sworn I heard a growl of disgust come from behind me. It couldn't be though, right? Annie wasn't the type of person to get jealous, was she?

Sarah sized up Courtney before ignoring her completely, "Could you make me some food?"

"Me too?" Courtney added, her voice bubbly.

I smiled tightly, realising I wasn't getting back to Annie anytime soon, "Of course. Ladies, if you could wait for me at the counter."

OoO

After a gruelling hour of cooking their food and being dragged into their conversations even though I never wanted to, the girls finally finished their meal and payed for it.

"That was sooo yummy!" Courtney gushed as she moved in to hug me.

I chuckled sheepishly, putting my hands out to surrender; "Yeah, no problem."

Sarah merely stuck her nose out to the childish girl, giving me a flirtatious look, "You have my number if you ever wanted to chat… And thanks for the delicious meal, Raeger."

Actually, I threw that out as soon as I got it… "Of course, Sarah. Take care."

I bowed, holding my posture until the door swung closed. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that no one else had come in.

I meekly shuffled over to the table where Annie still sat waiting. It was the first time I was able to even look at her since the girls came in. An unreadable expression settled on her face; an expression I found didn't suit her at all. I sat in my seat, noticing that our coffees, now cold, remained untouched along with the lemon cake.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting all this time…" I sighed inwardly, smiling apologetically at my girlfriend.

There was a pregnant pause between us before Annie mentioned, oh-so-causally, "You were pretty friendly with those girls… Maybe even overly friendly with them…" she accused.

I felt my breath hitch. Annie _was_ jealous, and severely too. The look of betray was evident on her face, replacing the sorrow that once graced it.

"Well," I began, "They're nice people – and more importantly, good customers. They pay well for my service; I have no reason to be rude."

Annie said no more after that. It was easy to tell that she was having an internal battle with herself. Her eyes were stormy with emotions as she looked to the side, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Hey," I called to her softly. "What's wrong? Something clearly is bothering you…" I edged her on. "You can tell me."

After another long period of silence, I thought that she was going to be stubborn and not tell me. I sighed, but not before I caught her lips muttering out those jealous words; "Wish you'd be that nice to me…"

My eyes widened; my heart stopped. "Wha…?"

" _Wish you'd be that nice to me…"_

Annie was jealous. My sweet, shy, beautiful Annie was jealous of a few girls. Did she not realise that she was more than any of those girls who flirt with me combined? Could she not see how much I loved her? I almost snorted out loud, calling her out on this stupid anger.

Then my vision flash yet again. The colour of young love filled my world. The colour of luscious lips, blushing cheeks; the colour pink was all I could see. It was everything in my world now; filled my vision and my mind. My love for Annie only seemed to grow stronger the longer it stayed like this. Like the times before, it vanished.

Before I even had a breath, my eyes locked onto Annie's face.

Her eyes glared at me with pure jealousy as her lips quivered into a pout. Oh Goddess, those pink moist lips looked too kissable… The bright, rosy pink blush that spread across her nose didn't help either.

She looked to the side with anger and sadness; I realised I haven't said anything yet.

"Oh, er… Sorry. I really wasn't expecting something l-like that… And I… uh…" I stuttered.

Annie only pouted further, pulling me farther into her trap. Those lips… Did she not know my weakness? Did she not realise that there was nothing more I wanted to do than to kiss those pink lips?

"W-Wait! Don't misunderstand me," I tried, realising the longer I stayed quiet, the more pissed she'd be. "I am not saying you are selfish, so use a perish song to destroy those thoughts."

That's when Annie broke out of her pout. I was slightly disappointed; I nearly began pouting myself.

"Then… What?"

I gave a breathy, guilty laugh as blood rushed to my face, "I… was just struck on cute you were… When you pout…" I answered truthfully.

The girl went fully Shy Annie mode as she stiffened, blush rushing to her beautiful face. She covered her face with her hands, squeezing her eyes tightly as bit her lip. "R-Raeger…"

I could only give a wet pant, biting my lip hard as I felt my heart jolt at her actions.

"Goddess… I… I just realised that I'm a big softie when it comes to romance… Or maybe it's just you…" I shrugged my shoulders, continuing my thought out loud, "Who knows. I mean, everything you do or say seems way beyond cute to me…"

I'll be damned because Annie decided to pout yet again. I almost threw my head back with a whiny moan. She even moved her hands slightly out of the way so I could see even more of her pouting face.

"Annie…?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side as an answer.

Oh Goddess why?

"Can… Please can I kiss you…?"

"What?" was Annie's first response. Her cheeks flustered worse than it ever has as she exploded with blushing rage, "What the hell Raeger?" she squealed. "I…! Just…! You don't just…!"

I honestly felt like kicking myself, covering my embarrassment with my hands, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wrong time to ask I know…!"

My Annie puffed her cheeks, clearly not happy with me at all. I could only look down at my lap in utter embarrassment as I removed my hands from my face.

"A-Ahem… Any… Anyway."

The brunette shyly looked up at me, her cheeks puffing slightly. I never felt a stronger urge than to kiss her.

"Look, my point being is that I've never felt this way about anyone before, Annie. I'm completely and utterly stuck on you. I can't even begin to think about other girls."

I watched her loosen up a bit; some of the ever-present blushes fade from her pink cheeks.

I smiled softly at her, "You seemed upset… So I'm just putting … that out there… This is the first time I've felt so strongly about anyone, Annie. I've had girlfriends in the past, as you already know but… this feeling in my chest…" I grabbed my vest that covered my thumping heart, "It's only when I'm with you I'm like this… I've never loved another woman like I have with you before…"

"What if…"

I cut Annie off before she could finish, "Don't even go there. I don't think this feeling will ever change, so relax alright? Just relax… and stay with me. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

My girl bit her lip before looking down. She nodded her head giving a sniffle before looking back up at me with tears in her eyes.

I felt my mouth go dry as my heart pulled. Without any warning, my legs were moving on their own as I stood up in my chair. Within a mere second I was at Annie's side, pulling her close into my chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes, silence filling the room as quiet sobs shook Annie's tiny figure.

"You know…" I started, trying to lighten the mood, "That was kind of embarrassing to say out loud. To make it even "better", I'm still technically on the clock… Thank the Harvest Goddess for there being no one here to hear my stumble over my words so badly…" I grinned sheepishly.

Annie giggled into my vest, the exact reaction I was looking for.

"Hey, no laughing… Goddess, what am I to do with you?" I whined playfully, pulling away to wipe the excess tears from her eyes.

"Say, you better be ready now," I warned suddenly. Her expression changed so fast from happy to worry it made me smile brighter, "You're going to get all the attention you're ever going to need and more, whenever you want, wherever you want. Undivided! You hear?"

Annie said no words as her lips were too busy pressing up against mine. I melted into the kiss, pushing back against her as our lips moulded together. She pulled back shyly, a small smile gracing the lips that were just touching mine as she peered down, "I'll be ready, Raeger…"

* * *

 **I threw in a Pokémon reference, anyone get it? And no, it's not because of Pokémon Go. That was there before the games were released.**

 **Again, reviews will make the story better and uploads faster. And there isn't much more to go. Just think; this is Pink. What comes after Pink? c:**


	8. Red

**Thanks so much for everyone reviewing/favouriting/following or just plan reading this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HM or SoS**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

 **Warning 2: Extreme fluff c:**

* * *

 _Raeger has never seen so many colours in his life. Before, it was just a bleak greyscale that he lived with. Now, with help from his beloved Annie, Raeger could see the colours that life offered him. He felt like something was missing… The most important colour of all…_

The Starlight Gala is tonight, I remembered as I stole a glance at my calendar this morning. According to Grandpa, it isn't as romantic as it used to be. He used to tell me stories about what couples used to do here to surprise their loved ones… but the tradition died out here. Some places still keep it as a romantic evening, but now it was more kid friendly.

I puffed my cheeks as I thought about last year's gala. It was pretty boring, to be honest. Yes, the skies were beautiful – Lillie and I were watching them – but it just ended like that. We chatted a little, I asked about how her stardom was going, but nothing spectacular. I wanted to change that this year.

The first step in my devious plan was to ask Annie to the gala. Nothing could go ahead unless I did. So I got dressed, deciding for once that it was time to ditch the apron – the restaurant was closed today anyway. I felt almost naked with my trademark red apron, only left with my black slacks to cover my legs, but I figured it was only right to leave work at home.

I climbed down the stars and out of the restaurant, only to find Fritz waiting for me outside.

"Didja ask her to the gala yet?"

"No," I grumbled irritably as I locked the door. I almost dropped my keys onto the pavement, forgetting I no longer had my apron on to pocket the keys. Instead I dropped them into the pocket of my trousers, praying that I didn't forget where I put them later.

"You gunna ask her now?"

"No Fritz, I'm going to ask you to the gala."

I heard a stifled laugh come from Klaus who was on his way to meet us. The older man had a playful look in his eyes and I felt my stomach drop.

"This is how rumours are spread, Raeger."

"Oh come on… Everyone knew we were in love!"

"Please no. Just shut… Screw this. I'm going to ask Annie alone… Make sure Otmar got my special order in."

The two males just nodded and grinned as I made the gruelling hike up to Highland Farm.

I passed Giorgio on my way up, who only smirked at me knowingly. I blushed, attempting to ignore the man as I passed the river and the fork in the road to the other fields. I continued up the path, careful not to slip on the ice that hid underneath the snow. For a moment, I got lost in the soft crunching underneath me.

A stone arch greeted me as I finally stepped onto Annie's farm. I could already see Annie and Johnny doing farm work, the girl showing her brother how to herd the cattle. Nebula, Annie's black cat, came purring up to me, looking for some attention.

"Hey Ann, Johnny."

The pair looked up, Annie's smile brighten when she saw me. They both came over to greet me, leaving their cattle behind to be watched over by the white dog that played in the snow.

"Hey Raeger. You look weird without your apron," the blonde commented teasingly.

I rolled my eyes playfully as Annie blushed, elbowing her brother gently before apologising on his behalf.

"Good morning Raeger…"

"Good morning, love."

She her cheeks flared even more as she glared daggers at me as her brother and I laughed at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry; I have a good reason to be up here so early."

This caught her interest as it occurred to me that she probably never heard of the Starlight Gala.

"There's an event going on tonight called the Starlight Gala," I quickly explained. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

The girl stayed silent for a moment before opening her mouth, "Is that like the Starry Night festival…?"

"Uh…" I raked my brain, trying to remember the foreign festival she spoke of. "Yeah… Sort of. Only it takes place on Winter 25th… And it's unfortunately not as romantic."

I should've left the last part out because her face fell as I spoke those words. I began to fear that she would decline if it wasn't as romantic as the festival she mentioned, but she smiled nonetheless and nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love to go with you."

I grinned wide, my heart fluttering at her words.

"Can I come too?"

There goes everything I planned as Johnny's words filled my ears. I was planning this to but just us, but if he were to come along too…

"Geeze!" the male suddenly laughed. "I was only joking…! The faces you both had!"

I looked to Annie who was breathing a sigh of relief, realising that she also wanted to spend the evening alone. I smiled triumphantly, placing a quick kiss onto Annie's lips before departing the siblings.

"I'll meet you at the trade depot at 8, okay? I have some things to take care of today," I called as I walked backwards down the path.

They waved me off as I turned back around and hurried down back to the town.

I met up with Klaus and Fritz on my way down to town. Fritz merely smirked mischievously at me while Klaus gave a curt nod.

"Otmar has the thing you needed," the older male said.

I breathed a breathy sigh, "And Annie said yes. I suppose that's one step down."

The two men joined me in walking back to town. It was quiet save for the crunching of the snow until Fritz spoke up.

"Are you really ready to marry, Raeger?"

For once, the redhead wasn't teasing. I stole a look at him, noticing a worried glint in his ever-energetic eyes. His face was twisted into a small frown that was not natural for him.

"I mean, you could get any girl you could ever want, and you're choosing Annie. Are you sure there's no one else that could make you happier?"

I almost felt offended by Fritz's words. Of course Annie was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. I wanted to wake up every morning to gaze upon Annie's sleeping face. To have her walk up behind me in nothing but a night gown and bedhead; to wrap her arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder as I make pancakes for us. I want her to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I wanted to be there with her through all her hardships and pain, to be the one to kiss it all better. I wanted to be her one and only.

"Of course…" I murmured after a period of time. "I've never been so sure about anything before."

And that was the truth.

Never have I ever feel such passion thinking about a future with a girl before. Never have I ever woke up every day and genuinely be happy I was awake because it meant I could see Annie again. Never have I ever felt a girl actually care for whom I was, not what I looked like than Annie. I have never loved a girl as much as my adorable, shy little Annie.

Fritz replaced his frown with a smile. "Well, as long as you're sure man. I don't doubt your feelings for her; I'm just making sure that you're ready."

I sighed to calm myself. We passed over the bridge and trekked back into town in silence. I felt my fingers clench and unclench as anticipation filled me.

"What if she says no?"

Klaus and Fritz took a few more steps before they noticed I stopped walking. My skin paled as my body numbed with the very real possibility.

"I mean," my voice started to voice an octave with panic, "What if she's not ready to marry me? Or what if she doesn't feel the same as me?"

"Hey man, calm down. This is Annie you're talking about," Fritz chuckled lightly.

"Seriously; what if Annie doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with me? She deserves the best! What if I'm not the one for her? What if she's not the one for me?"

"Raeger," Klaus spoke up, almost in a warning tone. "You're stressing over this too much. Annie loves you just as much as you love her. She has never had her eye on anyone but you."

There seemed to be a deeper meaning to Klaus' words, but I was too busy gripping my hair with my hands. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breath normally.

"I… I suppose…"

I shut my mouth and walked back to the restaurant. My thoughts kept raving on how Annie might not want to marry me, keeping me in a perpetual state of utter panic.

I unlocked the door with the key I fished from my pocket on the third try and scrambled in. The door closed behind me with a thud and ringing bell.

The air was heavy with my worrying thoughts.

"What if I'm making a mistake…?"

OoO

I was busy making calls, making sure everything was perfect. I triple checked with Otmar myself to make sure he had what I needed to pick up later, to which he continuously told me to not to worry until he officially kicked me out of his shop. I checked with Veronica to make sure that the festival was still going ahead, to which she would just roll her eyes playfully at me with a: "Yes Raeger, now calm down."

"It is the right size, right?"

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Yes Raeger. I've searched long and hard for this. I've made sure it's the right size about one hundred times."

Mistel was obviously starting to lose his patience on the other end of the line. The usually suave boy was now of the brink of irritation as I continuously called back making sure he still had the ring.

I fiddled with the curled cord of the phone, biting my lip. I felt anxiety kick in me as I felt my lips move again, "Could you check again…?"

Mistel sighed irritably, "Goodbye Raeger."

The line suddenly went dead as I put the receiver down myself. I sighed, leaning over the counter. I glanced at the clock, grimacing at the time. It was 2:00 P.M., only six more hours until I had to meet Annie at the depot.

I suddenly heard the lock of the restaurant door click unlock, the door swinging open. I stood up straight, wondering who was trying to break in here. I relaxed as I realised it was just Annie, who gave a small, sheepish smile.

"You told me to come in whenever… And that the spare key was in the flower pot," she blushed as she slowly closed the door behind herself.

She shuffled closer to the counter, her cheeks red with the bitter cold. Her face graced her usual beautiful smile, her white teeth poking through her lips. Her chocolate brown hair fell delicately around her shoulders from underneath her kerchief. Freckles dotted her nose as a smudge of dirt dared to blemish her cheek from farm work she did in her greenhouse.

It was at that moment I knew I truly loved her.

The way she brushed a pesky strand of hair away from her face. The way her eyes crinkled as she smiled her sweetest smile at me. Every little imperfection that dotted her face only added to her beauty. The smudge of dirt was only a sign of the hard work and dedication that went into her gruelling daily tasks. Every little thing about Annie made me love her even more, and I was grateful I was blessed to be able to call her mine.

Without warning, I leaned in over the counter to capture her unsuspecting lips in a kiss, my eyes closing shut. She squeaked in surprise, her lips stationary, before she leaned into me, returning the gesture.

Her lips were ever soft against mine; the skin was slightly chapped from the prevailing gales from the bitter weather outside. I could smell a hint of her animal barn and sweat that decided to cling onto her clothes. She moved against my own lips, a small whine passing through our kiss. I merely smiled, pulling back as I opened my eyes.

Her face was so close to mine; I could almost pick out every detail on her face. I could count all the freckles that dotted her nose and forehead. I could see her long eyelashes flutter against her skin as she tried to recompose herself. My eyes traced along a faint scar that dipped under her chin, my smile only widening.

"Can't say I was expecting that…" Annie murmured softly, averting her gaze.

I could only laugh, pulling the girl I loved into another kiss.

OoO

The pocket of my trousers felt weighted with a certain blue feather. My fingers gripped the basket I was holding like a lifeline, shifting my weight between my feet. It was nearing eight and Annie still hadn't shown up. I bit my lip, my mind already jumping to conclusions.

Perhaps Annie changed her mind after all and didn't want to come. Maybe she decided to skip it to just go to sleep. Did she decide to spend the night with someone else? She might've changed her mind about the whole thing, and thought that it wasn't romantic enough for her to waste her time with me.

"There you are Raeger!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, almost dropping the basket. I turned on my heels, following the direction of the voice I heard.

And there she was, my perfect Annie. Her golden eyes peeked out from underneath her caramel bangs, pearly white teeth sparkling in the dim lighting. Her head was missing her trademark bandanna, instead allowed her hair to flow freely in the gentle gale. Her lips were ever-so pink; they were also ever-so kissable. Her pure white teeth just barely poked out from between them.

Her sapphire earrings sparkled in the moonlight, glinting and glimmering as the dangled from her ears. Her emerald leaf necklace hung off her neck on the silver chain that glimmered with the moonbeams. She brought her hand up to gently brush away a strand of stray hair, her amethyst bracelet suspended from her dainty wrist. The ring I gave her was still safely secured on her finger.

I sucked in a harsh breath, my heart thudding as I dared trail my eyes down her figure. Replacing her normal milkmaid dress was a red cheongsam. It clung to her figure, emphasising her body in all the right ways. The red fabric shimmered against the dim light, the golden fringe sparkling so. It gave way halfway down her thigh, offering sight to her shapely legs.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Aren't you going to get cold, love?"

I could almost swear I saw a glint of mischievous intent in her eyes before she shook her head, "No… Not if I'm with you, Raeger."

I could only smile, keeping my thoughts at bay as I closed the gap between us. She intertwined her bare arm with my own, smiling up at me.

My stomach danced as I forced words out of my mouth, "C'mon… Let's find us somewhere more private to spend the night. I even made a picnic for us."

Her smile only widen as I felt a lump form in my throat. I lead us away from the dispersing crowd, walking over to the spot I had already scoped out for us. In the meanwhile, my mind raced with earlier doubts, all the while forming new ones.

Annie definitely won't say yes. Why would she? She could have someone more energetic and in the same line of work like Fritz. Or she could have someone more mature like Klaus. Maybe she'd rather someone who'd treat her like the princess she deserves to be like Mistel. Maybe she wants someone who's seen the world, who could tell her stories like Nadi. Maybe she wanted to be showered in the flowers she loves so much with Kamil instead.

I spread out the blanket onto the ground, my hands trembling with anxiety. Annie merely watched; her knees were knocking together as she stole looks up at the sky. I walked over to her, taking her hand as I lead her to sit down with me.

The ground was cold and hard, barely cushioned by the blanket. I felt like kicking myself for not grabbing more, or not having this already set up for her. Now she'll be too cold to enjoy anything and will definitely say no!

I drew another shaky breath from the cold air, opening the basket I had prepared. I did research on what other parts of the world did for the Starlight Gala, but didn't find much. Most places had the Starry Night Festival which took place the night before. Most didn't have any food, while a Moonviewing Festival had dumplings in the season before.

I took out some okomiyaki for us to share, handing her one of the wrapped plates. It was in season so I figured it would be fitting for the fesitval. We ate in silence, her gaze never leaving the sky.

"Wow…" she murmured all of a sudden.

I blinked, my mouth forming a soundless question. I drifted my gaze over to her, it dawning on me that she was watching the stars above. I tore my vision away from her and took a look up at the stars.

With the moon behind us, the sky was clear to see all the stars that it offered. The jet-black universe acted as a canvas for all the twinkling lights that donned upon it. Some were merely blinking in and out of existence, while others shone broadly as they twinkled at us. They were arranged in an erratic pattern; they formed shapes and lines that no one could ever trace. A wide band of lighter patch of sky acted like a tear in the sky's canvas, offering a sight of the galaxy.

"It's beautiful…"

I didn't say anything; instead I placed my empty plate beside me and returned my eyes back to Annie. She had the most spectacular look of awe and amazement on her face it made my heart leap. I could see her eyes sparkle brightly like the many trillions of suns above us. Her smile was wider than I've ever seen before. Her shoulders shook from the cold, but she never let that bother her as she continued to watch the sky in pure astonishment.

It was at that moment, everything was meant to be. I was meant to marry this girl; I have never loved anyone so strongly. I couldn't picture waking up every morning to any other face but hers; to have kids and grow old with her, to watch the seasons pass and the years change. I couldn't picture any other woman in that spot other than Annie.

I was truly, indefinably, in love with this woman.

Without any warning, my vision failed. I almost groaned inwardly; why now? Why did my vision leave me at this precise moment?

The black faded to a bright white. It was almost hard to bear. I could feel the colour evoke the sense of innocence within me. The white slowly faded to the colour purple instead. The violet hues allowed ambition to wash over me; I felt that I could become the best chef in the world. Again, the hues changed and faded into blue. The blue light around me offered tranquillity. It calmed my raving thoughts and any doubts I had in my mind. Blue faded to green, where I started to feel one with nature again. I felt that I could bring out the wondrous flavours of any food item I touched. Green gave away to yellow; happiness rushed over me. I don't think I have ever felt happier, unless I was with Annie. Pink replaced the yellow and all I felt was love. The whole, pure-hearted love I held for Annie was ten-fold, and I would have no other way.

I don't know why, but I was expecting everything to stop. I recognised the colours; I saw it every time something big happened between me and Annie. The pink merely faded back to black. My vision never returned to me, instead I stayed in a pitch black world with no clue what was happening.

Then, a woman appeared. Her face was soft with a gentle smile. Long, billowing emerald hair flowed gently behind her. She had a simple white dress that cascaded around her figure. The woman suddenly morphed into someone else.

This time, the woman's emerald hair was put up, with a long braid over her shoulder. Her white dress was replaced with a two-piece with a silken shawl over her arms. Again, the woman quickly morphed.

This one's hair was now an indigo colour with two braids over her shoulders instead of one. She had butterfly-like wings fluttering behind her as a pastel rainbow dress clung to her form. Again, the woman changed.

Long violet hair nearly touched the ground. She had magenta wings on her head while another set of wings behind her back. Her dress was a mixture of purple that seemed to twist around her. As I expected, she changed again.

The woman's lavender hair was shoulder length, with a long braid behind her. She also had wings; four thin bug-like ones that twitched elegantly behind her. Her dress was a mixture of light greens, yellows and reds, oranges; it almost looked like large, thin leaves with a leafy shawl behind her. As like before, she quickly changed as well.

Now the woman in front of me had light emerald hair again. It was put up into a long, pony-tail that split into two braids that flowed behind her. She wore a light bluish-green mermaid-tailed dress that flowed out beneath her. She two also had wings, but there were only two, long thin ones. The woman changed.

This time, she had blue hair that was pinned into hoops. Her dress went back into a two-piece again, the top white while the bottom was white with blue twisting in and around.

Despite the fact that each and every woman looked completely different, their expression never changed, nor did the feeling of heavenly grace change either. It was like they were all the same, only looking different each time.

This woman stayed slightly longer than the rest before she too faded. This time, the figure was much shorter. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them they were a deep, deep emerald green. Her hair was the same colour; it was braided into two thing braids that bounced behind her. She had many yellow flowers in her hair, ranging in size. She wore a flowy white-greenish gown while she held a flower-like staff.

She smiled brightly at me.

 _It's not common for someone such as me to meddle in people's love lives._

The voice echoed around me; it was high-pitched as if the girl in front of me was talking, but she said no words.

 _It's just… You've been alone all your life, despite the fact that you had many admirers._

The voice echoed with the voices of many different women. There was untold power etched into the voices, but there was still an overall serene gentleness to it.

 _I protect everyone who lives near my spring. I wanted to help you; guide you to where you're supposed to be. Annie has done a lot for me, Raeger. Please take care of her._

The girl released the fabric she held. In her hand was a red sphere. She gave me a curt nod before gently throwing the sphere towards me, expanding in the air.

Red was all I could see. It was the colour of burning, passionate love and desire. It was much stronger than the pink had been; the pink was merely innocent love. The red was pure, unadulterated passionate desire to have Annie as my own and no one else's.

 _Take care of her…_

I sucked in a deep breath; the world came rushing back to me. The woman ceased to exist; my vision now dark with the night sky. Annie was still next to me, still gazing up at the sky as if nothing happened.

My eyes carefully traced over her figure once more. The ruby cheongsam she wore seemed to glow brighter than ever.

I felt a lump in my throat.

"A-Annie…?"

The beautiful woman next to me tore her gaze away from the sky. For a moment, I swore that her eyes were one with the stars; they glimmered just as the many suns above.

"Yeah Raeger?"

There was no doubt in my mind I wanted to marry her. Every little quirk she had only made me love her stronger.

"I need to ask you a very important question…"

She stayed silent; in fact, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

I drew in another shaky breath.

In the presence of trillions of twinkling stars, I began to speak.

"We've… been dating for a while now… And…"

My head filled with the daydream of waking next to Annie every morning, waking up to see her beautiful smile greeting me.

"I've been thinking it'd be positively lovely to have you there all the time."

I could see us eating breakfast together, her face twisting in disgust as her fingers stuck to her fork from sticky syrup. I could see her kiss my cheek as I left for the trek back to town to prepare the restaurant for opening. I could see us smiling and laughing, just goofing around like the children we were.

"By which I mean, all day. I'd like to have you be there next to me to say "good morning" when I wake up…" I half-heartedly explained my dream. "And have you at home, waiting with your beautiful smile, for when I finish closing the restaurant…"

My eyes closed; I couldn't bear to see Annie's face. I didn't want to know what she was feeling. My mouth kept going without my consent.

"Of course, if I got home before you, I'd have a grand feast awaiting you for when you did…"

I could already see her face, lit up with gratefulness after a hard day at work. The table would be filled with all of her favourite foods, piping hot for when she arrived.

"To me…" I opened my eyes, staring directly into Annie's perfect golden eyes. "That would be the happiest existence possible."

Smoothly, I reached into the pocket of my pants. My fingers wrapped around the stem of the azure silky feather that rested in it. I gently pulled it out; grateful it wasn't wrinkled whilst waiting for this moment.

"So please… Annie. Will… Will you marry me?"

My stomach clenched uncomfortably. My hand started to tremble as I waited for Annie's answer. I started to break out into a cold sweat, despite the fact that it was near freezing.

"Oh Raeger…"

Annie's voice failed her as her eyes started to glisten with tears. Her lower lip started to tremble as she squeezed her eyes tight. She shoulders shook as I started to fear the worse.

She was going to say no.

Annie suddenly engulfed me in a hug; she started sobbing heavily into my shoulder as she gripped onto my vest with all her might.

"… I… you…"

"Huh?"

The girl pulled back. She wasn't frowning like I thought she'd be. Instead, the happiest smile I have ever seen donned her face.

"Of course Raeger… I love you…"

* * *

 **For those who couldn't get it through my brief description, the women Raeger saw was every Harvest Goddess form leading up to Dessie.**

 **In Order:**

 **SNES and GameBoy: Harvest Moon and Harvest Moon GBC**

 **Almost every other Harvest Moon Game**

 **Playstation 2: Save the Homeland**

 **Gamecube/Wii: Magical Melody**

 **PSP: Hero of Leaf Valley**

 **Wii: Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade**

 **3DS: The Lost Valley**

 **And of course Dessie, from Story of Seasons**

 **Now. I may or may not have a final chapter to post. We'll see! Just give me some nice reviews (or constructive criticism) and it'll be up faster!**


	9. Wedding

**Almost done!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HM or SoS**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

 _Raeger's world was never so full of colours. In part to the mysterious girl, and Annie, he was able to truly see what it had to offer. He has never been happier._

I stood at the end of the red carpet, waiting for it to begin. A cool breeze swept over the depot, causing me to shiver slightly in my white tux. I reflexively flicked my head to brush my bangs away from my eyes.

Fritz shuffled closer to me, his black suit contrasting against my own. His untamed red hair was brushed back neatly like my own.

"Why are you guys having the wedding today?"

I felt like kicking him.

"I told you…" I snapped under my breath, "Annie wanted it before the New Year… So we're having it on the last day of Winter."

"Sorry…" he muttered, pouting just slightly.

Lillie glared at us from the other side of the podium. She was wearing a black dress and gloves, holding a bouquet of different winter flowers.

"Ahem…"

I froze, standing completely straight as I heard Veronica clear her throat. The ceremony was about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Veronica started, looking out at the crowd of people. All the townsfolk were sitting in benches waiting to watch myself and Annie get married. "Thank you all for coming today."

There was a brief pause before the mayor continued. "I am pleased to announce that today we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls; Raeger King and Annabeth Coy."

Everything went silent as everyone stood up to look at the other end of the carpet. Fake walls were put up so no one could see the bride before she was ready.

Johnny stepped forward, he too with his golden hair brushed back and wearing a black tux.

Then there was Annie.

She had her arm hooped with her brother's, a bouquet of different coloured roses between her hands. She was smiling so beautifully, it made my heart flutter. Her hair had loose curls, flowing behind her as she walked. A white crown of flowers nestled in it. She wore a sleeveless dress, the skirt billowing out from her waist. She sparkled more brilliantly than the snow crystals around us. The blue feather I gave her was neatly tucked in on the side of her crown.

Brother and sister slowly made their way up the red carpet. I could not keep my eyes off my wife-to-be; her cheeks became more and more flushed as she too never took her eyes off me.

The pair eventually reached, Johnny taking his sister's hand and placing it in my own.

"Be good to her…" he whispered to me before taking a seat in one of the bleachers.

Annie took another step towards me so she could be at my side.

"You look beautiful…" I managed to choke out. It was getting hard to swallow; I was getting incredibly emotional. Even my eyes began to burn with tears I couldn't let fall.

"Raeger King," Veronica began, her gaze soft as she watched me. "Do you vow to take Annabeth Coy as your one and only wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

I could see Fritz smile proudly as me, his head nodded slightly with a yes. On my other side, Annie stood gracefully, seemingly unaffected by the sub-zero temperature.

I smiled.

"I do."

Veronica smiled, nodding before she moved onto Annie.

"Annabeth Coy. Do you vow to take Raeger King as your one and only husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richer or poorer, forever side-by-side as you walk down the path of life?"

"I…"

I held my breath. This would be the final time that Annie would be able to say no to spend the rest of her life with me. Maybe overnight she realised that I wasn't the one for her. Perhaps she'll run off and –

"I do."

I felt my heart leap out of my chest. My knees grew weak as a rush of adrenaline umped through my veins. I've never felt so high; Annie was officially going to be mine forever.

Fritz popped up next to us, suddenly holding a pillow with two rings on it. Annie and I turned to one another. I reached for her ring, the gleaming silver ring sparkling like the tears that threatened to fall from Annie's eyes. She slowly gave me one hand so I could delicately slide the ring onto her finger. She reached for my ring, gingerly guiding the ring onto my finger. Fritz disappeared back to his spot as we turned back to Veronica.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Veronica finished. "You may now kiss the bride."

My whole body was shaking in anticipation. I turned to Annie who was facing me. Without a word, I closed the gap between us. My hand reached out to touch her blushing cheek before I pressed my lips against hers. She immediately threw her arms around my neck, kissing me back in earnest.

Her lips tasted sweet; sweeter than the purest icing sugar on a cake. She smelled different – not unpleasant. Sweat and hard work was replaced with the elegant aroma of thousands of fresh, delicate flowers. Her eyes were closed as she leaned into the kiss more. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as I watched her through half-lidded eyes. I traced a faint scar that ran across the bridge of her nose, my heart swelling. Her lips were as soft as ever; the usually chapped skin was healthy and moist. They haven't been dried out by the wind like they usually were when she worked. I could hear everyone around us, cheering as birds chirped in the air.

We pulled away, our cheeks flushed as we stared deep into each other's eyes. I held Annie in my arms as if it was the last time I'd hold her.

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, Raeger…"

I was startled when a bell started to ring out of nowhere. Annie and Veronica looked confused as well; we didn't have any church bells nearby.

"What the…" I began.

"How odd…" the mayor commented, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where's the sound of that bell coming from?"

I looked around, watching the townsfolk turning their heads in confusion as well.

"Perhaps even the mythological Goddess of the spring is joining us in celebration!" the older woman laughed gently.

I shrugged my shoulders at Annie, who only giggled. Her eyes turned to the exit of the depot were her gaze softened. I followed where she was looking, barely picking out two short figures stalking the perimeter. One was a blonde girl who wore her hair up in two cone-like pigtails, a long black cloak draping behind her. The other was an emerald-haired girl that had twin braids. Her dress hung loosely off of her as she held a staff between her hands.

My eyes widened. That was the girl who came to me the night I proposed to Annie.

She must've noticed me, as she offered a polite wave before she and the other girl disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Together, with the chiming Bell of Blessings, let's give a round of applause to our newlywed couple as they take their first steps together as husband and wife!"

Annie hooped her arm with mine and we walked down the aisle. Everyone cheered and clapped, filling me to the brim with gratefulness and a touch of embarrassment. Annie seemed to be feeling it to, opting to shy into my arm instead of waving at her friends.

The crowds dispersed from their seats, coming up to greet us as the ceremony came to a conclusion.

I felt a hand suddenly slap itself on my shoulder as Fritz came up behind me.

"Man, I am so jealous of you, you lucky duck!" he laughed in my ear. "Too bad our bromance will cease to exist now that you're married!"

"We never had a bromance, Fritz…"

A third voice came over to us, chuckling at our exchange. "Now Raeger, there's no need to get on like that," Klaus smiled. "Seriously though, you and Annie make a wonderful couple. You better keep her happy."

I nod my head, feeling my new wife bury hers into my chest. She hasn't left my side yet.

"Oh my gosh!"

Lillie came running over to us, her blue eyes wide with happiness. She took hold of Annie's hands without her consent.

"You two are just perfect together!" she sang. "The ceremony was beautiful. You are beautiful, Annie."

My girlfriend - no, _wife_ \- laughed gently pulling the girl into a hug. "Thank you so much Lillie…"

The girls pulled apart, Annie latching to my arm again. I looked down at her, finding that she was already staring back up at me with her molten golden eyes.

"You know Annie… I think that this will be the best decision of my life."

* * *

 **Now shoo. Go away. Uh, no epilogue here. *sweats nervously***


	10. Epilogue

**This was not suppose to be this long. It was supposed to be about 600 words long. Yet here it is, clocking just under 2200 words. Wow.**

 **Well, here's your epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SoS or HM.**

 **Warning: Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

It was late; I could hear nocturnal creatures awaken from their day-time slumber through the open window. Annie was still herding in the last of her farm animals, the occasional bark signified her dog helping her. I smiled from our bed, a book at my lap. I would've helped her, but I wasn't exactly good at it. The last time I tried, it ended up with both of us needing a serious wash - which of course I didn't mind that much.

I tried to stifle a yawn that threaten to escape with no avail. It was another long day at the restaurant, and frankly I was exhausted. I had to make the perfect date meal for Johnny who finally got the guts to ask Lillie on a friendly date, while I had a reservation for a wedding party that I needed to prepare for. Of course, I had other customers asking me for a few recipes while there was a mishap with a kid dropping their food all over the floor, then cry about it. Not to mention about that one finicky costumer that found _everything_ wrong with their dish when there was nothing wrong with it... and had me make it three different times.

A sigh passed through my lips as I put a finger to my temple to massage it. I tiredly looked down at the cookbook I was reading, studying it to inspire me to add my own spin on things while coming up with new dishes. I debated or not going to bed just then and there, but I felt it was only fair I stayed up for Annie.

Speaking of the angel, the door opened downstairs without so much of a knock. There was a moment a silence - slight shuffling from downstairs - before someone began climbing the stairs.

I looked over to the stairway as Annie's head peaked over around the corner. She was a state, having worked the farm all day. Her hair was matted with fly-aways everywhere; her face shone with sweat with dirt clinging to her cheeks and forehead. Her dress was caked in dirt and in disarray. God knows what was covering both of her arms.

"Hey beautiful," I tried to smile, but instead a large yawn came.

The girl blushed before giggling softly, "Even when I look my worse you still manage to make me blush."

"Well it's true."

On normal days, when we both weren't so tired, she would argue that it wasn't. Tonight, she just gave a small yawn, her yellow eyes drifting away from me.

"Well, I'm going to grab a shower. You don't have to wait up for me."

"No, I will," I urged, only to yawn yet again.

My wife would've laughed if these yawns weren't so contagious, "Curse you!" I gave Annie a lopsided grin before she continued, "Well, it's your choice whether or not to stay up... I shouldn't be too long though."

I gave a silent nod, watching Annie disappear down the stairs again. I carefully listened to her light footsteps cross the floor to the corner underneath our bed, the door creaking open then shut again. A pregnant pause later, I could faintly hear the water cascading through the pipes.

Another long, big yawn forced its way out through my lips, complete with a stretch of my arms. Tears pricked my eyes from the force, but I quickly blinked them away. I could still hear the water going, a silent curse raging through me. I almost regretted telling Annie I'd stay up for her, but it was only right - no matter how tired I was.

Figuring that once she was done that'd she'd want to go straight to bed, I got up to turn on the lamp before switching off the light. The top floor seemed to echo in the dark, the only light source the small table lamp that offered a small orange light. I slowly crawled back into bed, pulling the blanket just over my legs. I moved the cook book so it was between me and where Annie slept, my fingers just gracing the cool page. My body shifted so I was partially lying down whilst on my side, supporting my weight on one elbow. I stared blearily down at the black ink on the words, trying to make out what they were saying. My free hand rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe the tears that were forming as I gave another nasty yawn.

The longer I stared at the words incoherently, the more my eyes began to burn. Realising that this was becoming useless, I allowed myself to close my eyes. The burning sensation dimmed down, much to my relief. Without my consent, arm began to fall beneath me, allowing my heavy head to rest on the soft pillow beneath me. I tried to keep my mind active; I was determined not to fall asleep. I tried to come up with fantastic ideas for new dishes for the restaurant; imaging the taste while having Annie taste-test it in my head.

Without noticing, my thoughts drifted from food to Annie, where I began dreaming up perfect scenarios with her.

This time, we were walking through the snow together; I was dreaming this in third person. We were both properly bundled up for the weather, with her a jacket, gloves, winter cap on and scarf while I had the same, opting for a pair of earmuffs instead of cap. She had her arm looped in mine while the snow crunched beneath us.

 _"Isn't this beautiful?"_

I watched Annie unhook her arm from mine before running off ahead of me. She looked up at the sky, her arms spread out as she slowly turned into a circle. She stuck her tongue out as a light dusting of snow came down. I stopped walking towards her, a happy smile on my lips as I watched the girl enjoy the winter day.

I suddenly felt a burning behind my eyes but I tried to ignore it. Without warning, my vision started to burn holes into the scene, like lighting a match underneath a picture. I felt something next to me suddenly dip before my heart sank, causing me to bolt up frantically.

My breath hitch for just a moment before my breathing came out in rapid pants. My vision burned from the light it was not used to, a small groan emitting from me as I tried to block it out. I was propped back up onto my elbow, a knee hitching up the blanket as well.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you. I was just getting rid of the book before I settled down as well," my wife apologised sheepishly.

Annie's hair was still wet from her shower, almost flat against her head from the water - having been only towel dried - and brushing she did after. All signs of a long day's work was virtually dissipated, save for the tired look in her eyes. Instead of her farm clothes, a white nightgown hung loosely off her form.

I brought up on hand to my eyes to block of some of the harsh light that was beating into them, closing one of them so the stabbing pain wasn't so bad. My groggy mind took a second to process what she was saying, before I realised that my fingers were pressed up against the pages of the cookbook.

"Oh..." I murmured sleepily. I cleared my throat, "Ah, it's fine love... I never meant to fall asleep anyway."

The girl gave me a tired smile before I rolled myself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, opting to put away the book myself. Annie seemed to have gotten the memo as she settled herself on the outside of the bed where I originally was.

"It's really warm since you were lying here..." Annie hummed softly as her eyes drifted shut. I was watching her over my shoulder as I shoved the book back onto the book case.

I shut off the light Annie had turned on, making my way back to the bed with the side lamp as my guide. I crawled into the bed from the bottom so I didn't disturb the girl. Annie insisted that she slept on the outside where she had to wake up earlier than me to start her farm work.

I basically collapsed against the pillows, earning a playing giggle from Annie who watched me through half-lidded eyes. A I squirmed my way down underneath the blankets, Annie rolled so she could turn off the lamp. With a click, we were plunged into darkness.

It only took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could make out Annie's silhouette, hearing her move against the covers as she got more comfortable. I heard her exhale just a bit more louder than before, indicating that she was starting to become relaxed. I shuffled closer to the girl, deciding that I wanted to fall asleep with my beautiful wife in my arms.

The smell of soap wafted over me as I got closer. It was much more pleasant than her usual barn smell, not that either really bothered me. Annie accepted my advances as she relaxed against my touch, allowing me to wrap my arm around her waist and under her head. I pulled her tight against my body before loosing my grip on her so we'd both be comfortable. Her fruity shampoo met my nose as I gently kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, love."

"G'night Raeger..."

OoO

I awoke with a groan, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. It was almost too early to get up, but I cracked open my eyes anyway. I drew in a breath as I stretched out my limbs, hearing the fabrics shuffle as I moved. A soft moan elicited from my lips, my hand moving up to brush away the sleep from my eyes.

"… 'morning…" I heard a mumble from my side.

I closed my eyes and smiled, turning to my side so I could pull the owner of the voice into a hug. I heard her whine in annoyance, but it only increased my smile.

"Good morning, love."

We stayed still for a while longer like that. Her cheek pressed against my bare collarbone, her breath tickling my skin - somewhere throughout the night I must've taken off my shirt. I buried my face into her messy hair, breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo. Her arms had found their way around my neck as I had a protective grasp around her waist.

Eventually I sighed, registering that we couldn't stay like that forever even if we wanted to.

"C'mon love. We need to get up now."

Annie wrinkled her nose in disgust, burying her head deeper into my collar bone. This earned a soft laugh from me as I pulled my arms away from her, propping myself on my elbows. Her arms slowly fell away from my neck. Instead she used them as a pillow for her head.

"Fine, stay in bed a bit longer. I'll cook breakfast for us."

She smirked in triumphant victory; pulling the blankets over her head all the while her eyes were closed. I could only chuckle and shake my head at her, crawling to the foot of the bed so I could get out.

I slowly thumped down the stairs, clad in only a pair of blue pyjama bottoms - my shirt was crumpled on the floor next to the bed. The wooden floors felt chilly beneath my bare feet, but I ignored it out of pure laziness of putting on socks. I shuffled into the kitchen, quickly deciding I'd make us pancakes for breakfast. Without much time wasted, I washed my hands before grabbing all the ingredients I needed and sifted them all into a large bowl, adding the milk, butter and eggs after.

I mixed the eggs, butter and milk in, turning the batter into a smooth, semi-viscous batter. I added a splash of vanilla, mixing it further before I slipped the stove and added a frying pan. A dollop of melting butter later, I started to pour the pancake mix into the pan. I reached for a spatula, not bothering to put on an apron.

I stood at the stove, listening to the pancake sizzle before I felt small, warm arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, placing my free hand over one of hers.

"Good morning, Annie."

Annie said nothing, merely pressing her cheek into my bare back. Her hair tickled me as her she cuddled against me. I could feel her sigh in content before I felt her head leave my back. Her lips found their way to my shoulder, gently kissing the skin there.

"Good morning, Raeger."

I nearly dropped the spatula out of pure joy.

This is how I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

I want to live everyday with Annie by my side.

* * *

 **Okay, this is seriously the last chapter.**

 **As I said, it was originally about 600 words (the OoO downward). The beginning was because I wanted a scene similar to the credit picture you get for marrying Raeger. (Note his position when he's awakened by Annie).**

 **Note:**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who favourited and followed! And an extra special thank you to those who reviewed! This is the first multi-chapter story I finished, despite the fact it was originally a one-shot... Hehe.**

 **Shoutout to everyone who's reviewed and made this story better as of this moment:**

 **flyingsantas**

 **SaoirseParisa**

 **kmacl1994**

 **kouhaixsempai**

 **chanseychansey**

 **KorinRose**

 **RegdirbArze EzraBridger**

 **wut-a-way you**

 **Goldengirl2-t**

 **And of course the guest reviews as well! Thank you all!**


End file.
